2012-08-11 Meeting in the Garden
It's a nice day in New York which makes the Gardens a lovely place to be. A nice breeze, a cool day, clear blue skies... In the center of the rose section of the Garden there appears a soft green glow which lasts only a moment and vanishes in a sparkle of green magical motes. What does it leave behind? One red haired demoness in a long, red silk robe with a beautiful necklace around her neck from which dangles an ornate green butterfly pendant. Overhead, enjoying the afternoon is Prabhakar, flying back to the clinic. He'd had a house call on the other side of the Garden, and just wrapped it up. The young man's father had been to the clinic a few times, and didn't know who else to call. Naturally, Prabhakar was only too happy to fly out and take a look. As he flies over, the sudden sphere of cool catches his attention. That's--odd. Curiosity getting the better of him, he hmms quietly to himself, then banks. Wings tilt to let him come in on a shallow circle, until he can land a good few yards away from where the glow was. The Gardens aren't /overly/ crowded this day, thankfully, but a woman like Satana doesn't appear out of thin air wearing nothing but a silk robe without drawing attention. Men stare, women glare, parents scowl... Satana just grins and begins to walk away, bare foot, from where she showed up, hips swaying. She even seems amused by the whole deal. Wings gathering against Prabhakar's back, they then fold down over his shoulders, the talons at the apex of each meeting over his chest, so the effect is something like a cloak. And when the woman gets closer, his brows lift in surprise; he finally recognizes the woman. At least this time she isn't injured, so there's that. "Hello," he says, toting his medical bag in one hand and giving her a short bow. He also ignores the gathered patrons; he's used to crowds, for varying reasons. Seeing Prabha show up causes the demoness to grin. "Afternoon." The bow makes her bow her head in return. "House call in the Garden?" A brow arches and amusement tints the tone of her voice. One hand is brought to her hip which causes the briefest wince. "I apologize for the way I walked out last time, by the way." Seeing that wince, Prabhakar immediately looks concerned. "It is alright," he says as he falls into step alongside her, offering a small smile. It is small, though, from that concern. "Are you alright, though? If you need, I would be happy to take a look at any issues you may have." He holds up his medical bad, there, that bag of doctor's tricks that he almost always has on him when he's out and about. There's a laugh from Satana, dark and rich. "Mm. I assure you, doctor, nothing can be done for this." Bright red eyes shine with amusement. "I'm not injured, per se, and it's certainly nothing a hot bath won't cure. Just a little bruising..." And from her tone of voice, nothing that wasn't willingly endured. "How have you been?" It takes a moment for Prabhakar to realize what she means. At her question, he smiles again, grasping his medical bag in both hands. "I have been well, thank you for asking. The clinic is busy as ever, but we have been receiving some individuals interested in volunteering, which is of course quite good." "I'm glad to hear it. You do good work there." Yes, the demoness is strolling barefoot, casually, through the Botanical Gardens in nothing but a silk robe while talking to a mutant who looks like he came from her father's realm. Whatever would people have to stare at? Of course, there's also the hushed whispers, the not so whispered insults... The usual and the things one might expect, considering the circumstances. At this rate, it won't be long before security shows up. "Things are keeping you busy, I see." There's something different about Satana this time. As if she's slipped just a bit further into the darkness she was trying to fight last time. It's probably a good thing, then, that Prabhakar can't see the same way everyone else can. Seeing in something akin to heat means he doesn't see the little details. "I am always busy," he says as he accompanies her, "but I do so enjoy it." That smile widens a touch, and he adds, "Perhaps we should--hurry? I do not think the staff of the Garden will be long in arriving." He really doesn't think either of them need to have a discussion with security. A brow arches as Satana looks over at the good doctor, one hand rising to idly toy with the butterfly pendant around her neck. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess. Personally, I think it would annoy me. Of course, I have patience for so little so..." Her shoulders roll into a shrug. Only when he mentions the staff does she take a moment to pause. "Hm. Perhaps... I really don't feel like dealing with them..." "Well, perhaps I could take you somewhere?" Prabhakar offers, then looks around quickly before looking back to her. "I can take you virtually anywhere you wish, and I do not charge the incredible fees of the taxi services." A wider smile, there, at the small attempt at humor. At least he /is/ trying for humor, so there's that. And it would be easier, he'd imagine, than her trying to get wherever she needs to go barefoot. "Wherever I'd like..." There's a frown on Satana's features before she sighs. "I... I don't know where to go. I don't really have a home..." Anymore. That causes her to stop and sigh, clasping the necklace a little tighter. "I, uhm... Damn." She doesn't even have clothes now. Maybe she left Eldred a little too quickly. Oh. A thoughtful expression comes over Prabhakar's face, but no answer immediately presents itself. "Well, perhaps we could discuss it further in the air? If someone has not called security--or worse--by now, I would be rather surprised." There is no urgency in his voice, though he'd have to admit to wanting to get going. He's used to drawing attention for simply existing, but he's not used to staying around for it unless necessary. "Tell me where you'd be headed and I'll meet you there." For some reason, no matter how platonic it may be, Satana isn't allowing others to touch her. "I may have to make a stop on the way and see what I can do about getting clothing..." "I was originally headed back to the clinic," says Prabhakar, "but I am not sure it would be of much help to you." It's not like he can offer much besides a chemical-laden snack and a soda from the machines in the lounge or anything. Satana nods her head. "I shall not keep you then. I am sure you have much work to do and there are those needing your expertise..." There's a bit of a smirk from her. "I can manage just fine. it is a simple matter of obtaining clothing. After that, I am content to wander around until I feel the need to rest for the night." "And what will you do, then?" Prabhakar asks quietly, canting his head a little. "I would feel rather--upset with myself, thinking of you wandering around with nowhere to go, nowhere to rest at night." For better or for worse, she's been a patient of his, and he doesn't stop caring for his patients even when he isn't, technically, caring for them. There's that dark and rich laughter again. "I assure you, if push comes to shove, I have somewhere I can go. You need not worry, doctor but the concern is... appreciated." Satana grins before casting a glance to her right where security is coming up the walk. "Mm. Seems you were right and we have attracted a little too much attention..." The doctor looks to the approaching security as well, then he looks back to the woman. "This is true. I suggest we make haste then," says Prabhakar, giving her another smile. "Are you /sure/ I cannot give you a lift, as it is said? I do not mind in the slightest." He looks at her with more concern in his face; he really wouldn't want her wandering around needlessly. Satana tilts her head off to one side, frowning slightly. "Erm..." She supposes that it wouldn't really hurt anything... And.. well... She does need to get out of here... "Alright, I guess... If you just want to go to the clinic, I can head out from there..." "As you wish," says Prabhakar, giving her another short bow. The medical bag is handed off to his tail; it won't negatively impact his flying /too/ much, really. "Now, I will need to pick you up, of course, but I can promise the ride will be gentle and smooth." He's nothing if not courteous to "passengers". A deep breath is taken and Satana can only hope this doesn't count as 'intimate' in Loki's eyes. She really doesn't have another way out unless she wants to teleport and she isn't keen on using her spells. "Alright..." The succubus holds perfectly still, waiting for the good doctor to lift her. When she's ready, Prabhakar goes to pick her up and cradle her against him, much how one might a child or the like. He's careful of her robe, of course, holding it against her legs so it won't fly open. Wings stretch out and he crouches lowly--then he leaps into the air with a mighty down-beat. Wings beating furiously, he takes to the air, leaving the people to scratch their heads and such below. They'll part ways shortly after arriving at the clinic, though it still makes the doctor concerned. ((Fade Out)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs